Secrets of the Avatar
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Aang is devastated when he finds more than he expected among the skeletons of the air monks, which leads to a discovery that changes everything. A new bender arrives, but what if she knows more than she lets on? will the men of the group fall for her?


Aang slowly picked his way through the bones that lay in the field orchard of the air monks.

All of them, every single monk had been slaughtered by the fire nation. Every single one.

"How could this have happened?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Aang" Katara said, but he didn't hear her; his gaze was fixed on two objects in the snow a few feet in front of him.

"No. No. No. NO!" He yelled, running forwards and scooping the two shapes into his hands.

"What is it Aang?"

He didn't hear Sokka, the screaming his head was becoming too much. His eyes and arrows lit up as he went into Avatar state.

"Aang!" Katara tried to yell, but her words were lost in the whirlwind that was picking up.

"Aang please! I know that you're mad because you've lost your family, but you have us now!"

By this time, Aang was hovering a few feet off the ground, his arrows glowing like beacons.

"Please, calm down" Katara pleaded again.

Her last plea seemed to work, Aang dropped to the ground and his arrows went back to their normal blue.

Katara caught him as he swayed and fell backwards.

"What are those?" She asked softly.

Aang looked away, the tears dripping down his cheeks as his gaze fell on what looked like two necklaces.

"This one I carved for Monk Giatso" He held up a wood pendant carved in the shape of the air symbol.

He held up the other, it was a light colored wood charm carved into a large swirl with tiny swirls etched into the surface.

"This was my sister's necklace"

Katara's breath froze in her throat. Aang had a sister?

"Your sister?"

Aang nodded, closing his eyes as sobs choked him.

"I'm so sorry Aang" Katara hugged him closer. Aang hugged her back, and she could feel the tears soaking through her shirt.

"I have to get to the air sanctuary. Monk Giatso said that I would meet someone important there"

He stood with Katara's help and jammed the necklaces in his pocket, then led Sokka and Katara back into the temple.

"Maybe they'll have food" Sokka said, licking his lips. Katara rolled her eyes.

They came to a large door and Sokka threw himself at it.

"It won't budge! Do you have a key?"

Not it was Aang's turn to roll his eyes.

"The key, Sokka. Is airbending" With that, he sent a ball of wind through a tube, and they all watched as the gears clicked and turned, opening the door.

A giant gust of air almost knocked them over as they entered the dark room. Sokka lit a torch, and slowly the giant hall lit up. Inside, were hundreds and hundreds of statues, each with a symbol below them.

"The hall of the avatars" Aang breathed.

"No food" Sokka whined.

Then another blast of wind hit them, and the torch went out. Aang raised his staff.

"Who's there?" No answer.

"Wait a second" Aang said, walking forwards.

"What is it Aang?" Katara whispered. She could barely see him in the faint light.

Aang walked back to where Sokka and Katara were, a smile starting to break out.

"Sokka, look in the bag, I think we may have some Nightpeaches in there" He said loudly.

"What are you doing?" Katara hissed as Sokka feverishly went through their bags. Aang just smiled.

Another gust of wind hit them, and Aang's smile grew even more.

He turned around.

"I'm here"

What happened next couldn't have been weirder even if flying pigs burst through the ceiling.

"Aang!" A shape dropped from the ceiling and hugged Aang so tight he looked like he was going to asphyxiate.

The person snapped their fingers and all the torches around them room flared to life, illuminating everything.

"Ahhh! Firebender!" Sokka yelled, holding up his boomerang.

"Relax Sokka, she's on our side" Aang said, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards the group, then stopped and kissing her full on the lips.

"Whaaaaaat?" Sokka and Katara said in unison.

Aang flushed a little, and brought the girl closer.

* * *

CLiffie! Please review, and i'll post the next chapter!


End file.
